drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Zurin Kwathe
Email: The_Great_Lord_Of_The_Dark@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Blond Height: 5'8" Weight: 185 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Illian Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Notes on looks:Born and raised in Illian by a mother who's family was originally from Cairhien, and a father of Andoran descent, which explains his non-Illianer looks and accent. His skin is fairly tan, though not for someone from Illian. History: Growing up in Illian had been an easy, uneventful life for Zurin, though with his mother being a seamstress and his father a baker, it was also extremely boring. He had always dreamed of fighting for Illian's Army as his grandfather had done. He would occasionally, against he will of his parents, he would climb the wall to either the Kings Palace or the Hall of the Council to watch the training soldiers. It was then that he decided he wanted to use either the sword or quarter staff, maybe even both. One day when he was ten years of age, sitting atop the wall of the Kings Palace, he decided he would sneak up on the training soldiers for a better look. Just as he swung his leg over the wall and was beginning to make his descent, he was spotting by one of the soldiers. After fervently pleading who he was and what he was doing, the soldiers all laughed and took him over to show him a few basic sword forms, but when it was all done, he still didn't know enough not to kill himself removing the blade from the scabbard. When Zurin was 12, his father decided that he should him clean out the attic. While cleaning, Zurin discovered his grandfathers sword in an old wooden chest. His father, knowing Zurin's dream of becoming a soldier, immediately made him put it back in the chest and swear never to use it for any reason. A few weeks later though he decided that working through a few of the forms the soldiers had showed him couldn't hurt. After about ten minutes into it though, his mother came in and scared him, swinging the sword oddly, he hit his leg and thus has a scar in the middle of his calf and shin. If the sword hadn't been as dulled with age as it was, he most certainly would have bled to death. Then about a year later his father contracted a terrible, near incurable disease. His family was forced to travel to Tar Valon to seek Aes Sedai Healing. A few months later they reached Tar Valon. It didn't take Zurin--now 14--long to realize that the Aes Sedai's Warders were much harder, stronger, better warriors than any other fighter possibly could be. His life-long dream of becoming a soldier in Illian's army then shifted to becoming a Gaidin, as he had heard them called by some. His mother and father, obviously not understanding, insisted on him taking up his fathers trade. They all returned to Illian. It took him two extremely long seeming years, but he finally had arranged and saved money for a trip to Tar Valon. After leaving notes to his parents, not mentioning where he was headed, he boarded the merchants wagon, heading for the grand city. After arriving in Tar Valon and paying the merchant the five gold crowns of Andoran weight, he headed for the gleaming, Ogier-built walls of the White Tower. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios